


Passions

by WeSayNosoro



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week [6]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bandori Rarepair Week, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Ever since she began working with Aya, Maya’s life has been full of fun experiences and a welcome enthusiasm.





	Passions

"And the next question is... 'How do you get your hair so soft and pretty?' Firstly, thank you so much! I had experimented with a ton of different hair products before I found the ones that worked for me, but I'd recommend..."

Maya sat a few metres away from her girlfriend, away from the view of the camera, with her laptop settled comfortably in her lap. She glanced up every so often to see the cute expressions Aya wore when answering questions from her fans, with genuine enthusiasm and her bubbly personality.

"Yeah, my girlfriend is actually sitting near me right now. Say hi, Maya-chan!" Aya said, answering the next question in her list.

With a fond smile, Maya shuffled into the view of the camera and gave a slightly awkward wave. Aya put her arms around her shoulders and pulled her in closely for a kiss. "Don't you guys think we are the cutest couple? Maya-chan helps me so much with editing my videos and making the music for my covers, I don't know what I'd do without her!"

Maya's cheeks turned pink at the sudden praise, but she said, "Without you, Aya, I wouldn't be able to take part in my passions so much, and you make life far more exciting."

The video went on for a few more minutes, with Maya somehow having been roped in to help answer some of Aya's questions, and then it was wrapped up with Aya's classic wink and goodbye.

Aya collapsed back onto the sofa with a contented sigh. "Ah, that was so fun!"

"You really love interacting with your fans, don't you?" Maya said, stretching her arms above her head.

"Yep! I treasure them all so much. If I can inspire even one person, then I'll consider my purpose fulfilled."

Maya smiled. "I think you've inspired far more than one person. You've inspired me, for starters."

It was true. Before meeting Aya, Maya was a freelancer who took any work she could. Money wasn't too much of an issue, as she just wanted to take part in what she loved most: making music. In fact, she did occasionally work for Yukina, another extremely popular solo artist on YouTube, and she still does sometimes.

But when she met Aya, that all changed. They shared the money from Aya's videos between them, and while at first their relationship was mainly of a professional nature, they gradually became more comfortable together, being friends, and then girlfriends after many months.

Being with the person she loved as well as doing the job she loved-- well, Maya was very happy right now.

Maya settled back and began to add the finishing touches to the video she was editing. It was a cover of a K-Pop song that Aya loved, complete with music that Maya had made herself.

She had never considered making a YouTube channel for herself, and to be honest, she didn't really want to. She was satisfied where she was, working behind the scenes with the girl she loved.

"I think it's time for dinner," Aya remarked, glancing up at the clock. "How about we get a takeaway tonight? My treat."

"I'd love to, if you want."

Aya beamed and picked up the phone after deciding what they wanted.

This kind of routine was easy to settle into. As they waited for their food to arrive, Aya cuddled up beside her girlfriend and scrolled through the comments on her latest video: a vlog she made of a normal day. She made sure to reply to as many comments as she could, though obviously she couldn't reply to everyone.

"Look, Maya-chan," she said with a giggle. Maya leaned over to see what had got her attention. It was a comment from a dedicated fan-- Aya liked to remember everyone who commented on her videos regularly.

_you and maya-san are so cute together! need me a relationship like the one you guys have lol_

"I'm just glad they're all happy with our relationship," Aya said. "I think I have the best fans I could ever ask for."

Maya agreed. She guessed that with someone as sincere as Aya, she'd attract fans who were just as kind as her.

"Absolutely," she replied. "And I think you're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first peek of my YouTube AU, which I will properly get into once I eventually finish my animal shelter au, so take these crumbs for now


End file.
